Optically coupling integrated circuits with other components, such as optically conductive fibers or cabling, involves a propagation of light rays through components configured to transition the light rays from an integrated circuit to another component. The transition can cause a loss or degradation of data due to an ineffective propagation of the light rays during the transition. This degradation may cause slower or ineffective data transfers between the integrated circuit and the coupled component.